


Down a snake, up a ladder

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fic with Happy ending, Eventual Rehabilitated Reader, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone is alive apart from poor Jerome, Everyone is either 18 or over, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Probably Stockholm Syndrome, Reader has mental health issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Reader has a good heart deep down but has some "issues", maybe Bruce Wayne and a caseload of therapy could help her grieve.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/Reader, Original Character/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, just practicing my writing, here you go.  
> Important notice: I do NOT condone actual violence, this is just a fic, suffice it to say always be a good citizen and never resort to violence.  
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

You were devoted to him, you had the privilege of being one of his first followers, you'd seen that broadcast almost a half decade ago now, things had changed since then, when he died a part of you did too, you always used to think that such things were a cliche but it was true for you, he was the keeper of your dreams, the key that unlocked your new world...or he was supposed to be. 

People often called you delusional, that your love, that 'they' called obsession would lead to your ruin, you usually responded with the same retort "Ruin this" and an impeccably timed cricket bat to the stomach. 

Apparently people didn't like that because you ended up in Arkham Asylum quite a few times since, you never understood people's aversion to fun, it's not like you killed people, Jerome did that, you didn't like to steal his limelight, not that you could. 

It was a dark time for you, you weren't your plucky happy go lucky self, you took no pleasure in your witty puns just before you beat someone down, didn't even rob the local jewelers anymore, shiny things just weren't as shiny without your maniac. 

Eventually things started to get complicated. You'd known about Jeremiah for quite awhile but refused to play nice kitten with him, he thought just because he stolen Jerome's thunder and paraded around with the same features as him, that you'd roll over for him and well yeah you did after awhile, you were loyal but not stupid, you realized a dead man doesn't need loyalty, it's what Jerome would have wanted anyway, he liked your unpredictability, one day loyal, next a traitor, you always kept him on his toes. 

Now you follow his twin, he's not the same though, you missed the ginger menace, you missed Jerome Valeska. The original maniac. But you knew you needed to follow someone, it's all you have ever been, a follower, you didn't know how to be anything else.


	2. Snappy Snappy

You were cleaning your fingernails with a knife, your red and silver tipped nail polish was slightly chipped but that was the least of your concerns as you sat with legs tucked under you in a green velvet upholstered chair, it kind of reminded of something from those old Gothic horrors your mama had always taken you to, you snorted at the memory, a flash in the pan of your life. 

"Jim Gordon's small fry now, it's a fact, we're better than him, better than this run down rat infested city", you absentmindedly listened to Jeremiah prattle on about this and that, what you wouldn't give for the halcyon days of your beloved Jerome, now all you got were 'war council meetings', apparently that's what Jeremiah was about now. 

His head snapped suddenly towards you, 'oh shit shoulda' been listening'. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, your legs were numb and the blue/black haired man looking at you, hands clasped behind his back wasn't helping you feel better. 

"What do you suggest?" he was completely monotone but you knew it was a ruse, you could see the fire in his unnaturally glassy eyes and suddenly you were jolted with memories of Jerome, the fire in his when he pinned your wrists above your head and drove into your aching, wanting body without mercy, you begged for more, his hips pistoning into you - Snap, oh shit, Jeremiah snapped his fingers in your face to pull you from your daydream, your cheeks had surely flushed and your breath was hitching, shitshitshit. 

'Hmmm what to say, just say something to throw him off the scent', "Yeah Brucie needs a pummeling and Jimbo is gonna' get a beat down", his face was completely emotionless for a time until a wide smile briefly crossed his features before he schooled himself back into his usual stoicism 'needs to get that stick outta' his ass', you laughed at yourself. 

"Why?", he turned around to you again, well that was unexpected he usually didn't bother asking you follow ups, "Why, what, Jeremiah?", you gave him, your so sweet that the guys might be sick look, all big eyes, fluttering lashes and wide smile. 

"Bruce Wayne...why do you think he needs a 'pummeling'?", he let the words roll off his tongue with surprising vitriol, he was as unpredictable as Jerome sometimes and you couldn't lie and say that it didn't excite you because it did. 

"Well Brucie's been a bit naughty hasn't he?! He doesn't wanna pway with us", you put on your baby voice as your lips trembled and eyes filled up with crocodile tears. 

Jeremiah considered you and at last he spoke, "You're correct, as of now, Bruce is still defying us and denying my loving offer of friendship", he drawled out, "So we must teach him a little lesson and it will work, won't it little one ?".


	3. Moonshine

Your Saturday night was not going as planned, you thought you'd have it in the bag by now but those jewels were elusive, you were sure they'd be in the vault but no some selfish jerk has moved them, your bottom lip trembled, you threatened to throw a tantrum but they'd be no one around to see it anyway.

Making your way 'home' you kicked at the ground, kicking a can here and there, Jeremiah would have said you were being petulant and he was right you supposed but those jewels were as good as promised to you. 

You imagined what it would have been like if Jerome had been there, you'd have probably robbed the place in the afternoon so everyone could see, you'd have put on a show, Greenwood would have held the camera, if your little maniac hadn't killed him that is, but the dude did steal his line after all - Jerome's hair would have shone like fire in the sunlight, his eyes would have burned into you as he opened the door to the aforementioned store, he would have jumped straight on the counter waving his arms about, weapon in the air declaring himself king and you queen of Gotham to the frightened staff. 

He would always ask for the biggest rock for you and he'd place - well more like shove - it on your finger and tell you were his forever, that you'd never escape him, and you truly didn't want to escape him, because he was your escape.

Life without Jerome, you had good days but mainly just darkness, he was the sun, his brother seemed to be the moon compared to him.  
But you could live with the dimmer light of the moon, as long as it still shone in your direction, couldn't you?

You were almost home, going through the alleyways of Gotham at night was nightmare for some but a boon for you, you knew a lot of the thugs, mavericks really, and the ones you didn't usually just let you go about your business, they knew you were Jerome's girl...no Jeremiah's girl. 

Deciding you needed a little pick me up, a bit of Jack to help you sleep, you detoured to the nearest dive, just like your Mama used to take you to.  
Dive bars, Gothic movies and all the TV dinners you could stomach, you were feeling nostalgic lately and couldn't stop yourself from reliving it. 

"JD and coke barkeep" you drawled putting on an old western accent, you were feeling very cowboy lately, you were tempted to ask for moonshine, you'd also taken to wearing a cowboy hat, with daisy dukes and matching boots. Jerome liked it when you mixed up your look from time to time. 

"You look down Honeysuckle, is it...him?", Caleb the bartender asked, he'd known you since you were a tyke, a babe in arms, he knew your mama. 

"I just miss my little Jerome, you know, don't tell, okay C?", you never usually opened up to anyone but C could be trusted, his family and your mother's were as close as can be, he'd also helped hide you and Jerome away back in the old days, so that helped. 

"He was one of a kind, and don't you tell either", he chuckled as he brought over your drink, "Thankies, C", you took a sip but that quickly turned into a chug, you ordered another, what was the point in robbing banks if you couldn't spend the money anyway?! 

By the time you stumbled out the door you were completely wasted, C, helped you out though, gave you a ride and a peck on the cheek, you fluttered your eyelashes at him and blew a kiss.


	4. Hangover

Your head pounded as you felt the bed dip, black silk was all you could see currently, you shove your face further into your pillow as you try to get yourself together, you moan when a big long fingered hand gave you pat on the backside.

"Get up, you little lush," Jeremiah's voice cut cleanly through the air like a scalpel through skin.

"One more minute," you say your voice slightly muffled. 

"I've got a treat for you." with that you jolt upright your dizziness abating when you start clapping in excitement.

"Oh goody, what is it?!" you squeaked out, your voice raising in pitch, _this is gonna' be so good,_ you think, remembering the gifts Jerome used to give you, the diamonds he stole but it was mainly rubies and emeralds that you craved, the colors reminded you of him, he was a rainbow, you'd told Jerome that once, but he just scoffed and said you deserved better, better than what was your thought but you never pushed, you knew you shouldn't.

As you thought about Jerome, your face dropped somberly, looking at his twin, his penetrating gaze never faulting, you knew Jeremiah would always just be the rain, he'd never be as bright as his brother even if he did try and dress himself in colors, Jerome didn't need to, his soul was a kaleidoscope of colors and light that projected itself into people's dull grey lives and brightened them, just as he did with yours. 

"Your dour expression annoys me, change it!" was all Jeremiah said as he grabbed your arm and walked you downstairs, you heart beating erratically, you start to feel your excitement pulling you back from the dark abyss of your previous mood.

"Whad'ya' get me!? Is it a...massive ruby...ooh I know, it's a trumpet, no it's a hat, did you get me a hat? uhmmm no it's a castle, like those ones off the flicks, is it some new handcuffs, 'cause, I do kinda need some, uhm -," Your excitement peaking the oak door was slowly pushed open and you notice someone tied to a chair.

"Oh shit!" You exclaimed, there was no mistaking the sweet yet slightly sketchy man, it was Caleb. 


	5. Informant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, here there be slight violence and mentions of past domestic abuse, I do NOT condone any such acts but it's part of the narrative and characterization of this story hence why I had to write it, but I reiterate that I do NOT condone it nor do I abide such acts.

Your eyes are wide as you look between the tied up man and the man towering next to you, Jeremiah returned your gaze, he looked vacant, you didn't know what to think or feel for that matter, feelings were never very easy for you to define, hate and love seemed to always combine.

"Huh. Is this my pressie?" You felt like sulking, _what do I need old C for? what does Jeremiah need him for? this was supposed be my gift pff._

You huff loudly, "And why do I want oldie over there anyway?" you crane your neck up and put your hands on your hips, you were defying him you knew this but you just couldn't get to grips with the nerve of the man, Jerome would have bought - well stole you anything, but what does Mr. Neurotic bring you? an old guy, an old friend yeah but still not exactly gift material.

"You didn't even wrap him!" You were stomping your feet in your cowboy boots now, about to throw the biggest tizzy Gotham had ever seen. 

It was embarrassing for you, really, your face was flushing, eyes watering, lip quivering and all Jeremiah had the gall to do was to sit in front of the man crossed legged smirking briefly with all his weird-ass cronies flanking him.

"Don't sulk little maniac, I brought him especially for you, from the dingy little bar that you like to frequent, I am sorry I didn't wrap him though, that was careless of me, forgive me pumpkin?" 

_That bastard, using pet names, thinks he can get outta it, and how dare he call me his maniac...Jerome, Jerome, Jerome, I miss you._

You were starting to realize that following Jeremiah for the sake of it wasn't working out in your favor, he really wasn't Jerome and never was going to be. 

"I'mma take off," You went to get your puffer jacket which you'd wear when you felt the need to hide away but a hand stopped you, grabbing you harshly by the wrist, his skin felt like ice on yours and your breath hitched, danger of it all making a spark light up in your belly. 

You suddenly didn't want to leave, but you knew if you'd stay it meant that he'd win this battle, this was the one battle you actually wanted to win, he was treating your past like a joke, your Jerome like a joke.

"Isn't it what you expected? Don't you want to know why he's here?" The dark haired man nodded his head towards C, you look at him with slight regret. 

"Well tell me?"

Jeremiah removed his hand from yours but his touch and the spark in you still lingered, you bite your lip and look into his glassy strange eyes, you don't see anything in them currently, not even the spite that you expected. 

"He's here because he has some information, something about our friend Mr. Wayne, well his butler more precisely." You roll your eyes out of his line of sight, _fuck this, this was supposed to be my gift but nooooo it's all about Brucie lucy again, why doesn't he just marry him._

"Oh brilliant." Your response was filled with sarcasm, so much so, that you were taken aback as you felt a sudden sting across your cheek, Jeremiah had a hard slap that was for sure but he couldn't compare with Jerome, now his was one that you did not want to feel.


	6. Impostor

You had decided to stay, it was a mistake, you had known that from the moment Jeremiah had looked into your eyes and made you promise to never defy him in front of his followers again, you were used to threats but the sheer malice that exuded from him in that specific moment, well it almost took your breath away, but you had a reason, you weren't staying because you loved him, no, you wanted to know about Caleb. 

You sat next to Jeremiah, he was in ornate oak chair, he sat in it like a throne, you were sitting in an identical one, albeit slightly smaller, you were holding court like king and queen. Suddenly memories of Jerome wearing a tiara and you a crown, - a role reversal he'd like to play out sometimes, but only with you - came flooding back, you had to stifle a sigh and look to the dark paneled wall, so that no one could see your teary eyes. 

Caleb sat before you and Jeremiah, his coughs punctuating the air, the silence palpable, you heard a throat being cleared, it was the pretender king beside you, you shifted in your seat as he spoke up.

"So Mr. Higgins, or may I call you Caleb, I've invited you here, oh and forgive me for the short notice, to have a little...chat, we have mutual friends it seems."

The dark haired criminal had abandoned his throne and was now pacing in front of your buddy, your tummy did a funny flip and you giggled despite the dire situation, Jerome had always loved your natural exuberance and your discombobulated mind but it was clear that Jeremiah did not, you could tell, especially when he was side-eyeing like he was now, you look down towards your feet, they suddenly look too small in their big boots.

Jeremiah continued his conversation, you listen intently, not because you want to, normally you zone out but your friend might be on the line, Caleb had been there for you for years, even when you living rough on the streets, he'd give you food and a bed, well sometimes when he could but his wife inexplicably wasn't keen on you, you wondered why but let it go, you had to focus.

"This mutual friend of ours, well let's just say he wrote about you, not much granted but he did write about you, I thought it was odd at the time, but then again my brother was a little...off kilter should we say." he laughs towards the end but it sounds hollow, like something is dead inside, he sounds deader than...well you didn't want to think about it, you squeeze your eyes shut and fidget with the hem of your top as your heart beats faster, your breath hitching.

Your eyes are still closed when you hear a rustle, you crack one open to see Jeremiah deftly pulling a journal from his pocket and now all you could hear was white noise, your head started to feel dizzy.

It was Jerome's diary, you knew Jeremiah had kept it, you weren't sure if it was for sentimental reasons, to laugh at, or perhaps even a warning to himself, but you had always hated that he'd taken it and wouldn't let you so much as peek at it, he'd read excerpts himself but never let you even touch it, in that moment you felt a strange fire in your heart but you knew it wasn't passion, wasn't even indigestion, it was hate, pure hate for the impostor Valeska.

You try to swallow down your hatred and watch as the cute little diary was brandished like a weapon, with a flourish Jeremiah made a show of clearing his throat and holding it theatrically, gesticulating widely as he starts speaking again, impersonating his brother, "Was with my girl today, we got into a mess, but she says she knows someone who can be trusted, a guy called C, he's gonna help us out, I don't care about gettin' into trouble, I kinda' like it - no I love it, but I do about my girl, she's my angel but she's a softie, like's havin' the fun but not the cops on her ass...what a great ass though."

Your heart leaps, you didn't know for sure that he wrote about you but you always suspected it, but now you knew and you felt warm inside, all fuzzy until, you heard that callous laugh like nails on a chalkboard, "Oh my dearest brother, what an idiot you were, falling in love, hah, you would never find me doing such a ridiculous thing, anyway back to the matter at hand, you harbored my brother and his - no, _my_ girl, so I assume you were a loyal follower of Jerome's?" 

Sweat was prickling at your brow, you had never been on a such an emotional roller-coaster in your life, well apart from that time you were on an actual roller-coaster and was sick over Jerome, but apart from that you were so angry again, why was Jeremiah being like this, why did he have to lord it over Jerome all the time, Jerome died yeah that was true but Jeremiah could never match him, you clenched your fists and grit your teeth as he went on. 

Caleb isn't crying when your eyes meet his, he's just biding his time, waiting for the lecture to end, _this is worse than school, at least then I used to play hooky and get drunk with the janitor, those were the days._

"Oh dearie me, excuse me, I'm an ungracious host today aren't I? I forgot you can't answer if you're gagged. You two" he gestured to his two cronies, "Take the tape off. I'd say don't bother screaming but it's of no consequence to me if you do, there's no one who could or would help you Mr. Higgins."

C breathed out loudly, "Whad'ya' want?" as gruff as ever you mused. 

"I don't like repeating myself Caleb, were you or were you not a follower of Jerome Valeska?" he was starting to get agitated, you could tell from the clipped tone he was using. 

"What's it to ya'?" Caleb sat there with no fear on his face, you admired him and gave him a sheepish smile from behind Jeremiah's back, it was tense and forced but you tried. 

"Are you always this obtuse? It's a simple enough question, multiple choice though, but the choices are fairly simple, even for an old hack bartender, they go as follows, yes or no? think you can comprehend that or should I repeat it in simpler terms?" he nodded towards his henchmen who were cracking their knuckles menacingly, _such a cliché._

"I knew him, yeah but I weren't no follower, just a guy with a bar and a big heart, wha' can I say, I'm charitable, anyway I didn't do it for him, did it for his girl." 

"And do you know who _his_ girl is - was?" he looked between you and C knowingly, "My girl, mine, mine now, forever and always." he waved a hand towards you and you felt a mix between affronted and excited, you and Jeremiah may have seemed like a couple, even his cronies mistook you for his girl ever since Ecco had gone missing, but it was strange, Jeremiah only ever wanted massages and kisses.

"My brother and I were dissimilar in most ways despite our appearances but we had the same taste in women at least."


	7. Barkeeper

Jeremiah spent a long time going on a tangent about his intellectual _'superiority_ 'to his brother, his ' _vision'_ , what was ' _rightfully'_ his, towards the end of it you wanted to gauge out your frontal lobe with a soup spoon or perhaps his, it didn't look like you were the only one either, even his most loyal follows were shifting uncomfortably in their allocated positions. 

But finally the suffering abated as Jeremiah finished his speech, you heard an audible sigh of relief, you had no idea it came from your own mouth, _oh fuck...oh shit, I'm in it deep this time._

You took a deep breath and smiled your widest sugar sweet smile towards the dark haired man, he turned to you with a quirked eyebrow, "Seems my little lady is tired, perhaps she should get some rest" you let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding. 

"However, I must admit...disappointment, my little girl doesn't seem very happy with her gift, I bring her favorite bartender here to make drinks just for her, for the rest of her life and she sighs, I don't like it, no, I don't like it at all." you look at him properly for the first time in about an hour, you'd only seen his back or fleeting glances for most of it.

His look scares you, genuinely for the first time in a long time, you're feeling something, it feels like jolts of electricity, you're not sure whether you should run and hide, or beg for his attention more often.

Green glassy eyes lock onto yours, your stomach flips again and heart pounds a hectic rhythm in your chest, his malice barely concealed but then his smile starts to mirror your false one, his distorts his unnaturally pale face, red lips wide, looking at you like a shark looks at a fish.

"Sowwy honey bunny, I'm just a bit sleepy is all, I'mma go to bed and huggle my pillow, be thinkin' of ya'" _I'm such a kiss ass, but one day he'll be doin' the ass kissin', he'll have my heel in his face and be kissin' my feet as well,_ you had no idea where such a rebellious thought came from, you were usually a good girl, well apart from the beating people up and robbing banks thing.

You inwardly chastised yourself for being simultaneously a sycophant and a rebel, but you did what you had to do to survive, the one thing you knew how to do was to survive. Your chest was constricting, Jeremiah had been silent for so long, so you decided to hell with subtle and ran up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, he looked at you quizzically, one dramatically drawn on eyebrow raised up at you, his smile was cautious, his body stiffened, not really in the way men usually do around you, he seemed all tense.

"Aww honey, you still mad at your girl?" you asked in a sensual tone.

He scoffed, you felt slightly affronted until you heard what he had to say, "Mad at you? no, I think not my little drama queen, it's your friend that's made me angry, he hasn't made you happy, I wanted him to do that for me, wanted to see that smile." his tone sounded sincere and as he said it his arms tightened around the arch of your back, you smile up at him and flutter lashes. 

"But honey, he did make me smile, look!" you point to your wide smile, "I wanna' make you smile though my king." you wink at him and he looks sheepish, you were shocked to see that look but didn't have time to make too much of it because before you can he's pulling your arms from his neck and turning to Caleb, you kinda' miss the heat of his chest against yours, he looks like he'd be cold to the touch but he never is.

Images swirl through your mind as you start thinking of his warm embrace, then you see him, Jerome, an image of him as clear as his twin standing before you with his back turned appears in your line of sight and you almost gasp and reach out until your hand hits cold air and realize that nothing is there and you knew it wouldn't be, you knew Jerome was angry, angry that for one fleeting second you felt some of the heat you'd felt with him, with his twin and he had every right to be, you sure were.

"So you work for me now, because you love my girl, perhaps a little too much." Jeremiah laughed - luckily no one noticed your little hallucination or they just didn't mention it because they were used to you seeing things by now - he gave a salacious wink to you, "How about you darling? dearest one, do you love old Caleb too? I do sense some chemistry, you already moved on from dearest brother?" 

You blanched but you were too exhausted to be offended anymore, it had been a long day, one where you'd been promised a gift but found your old friend C gagged and bound in a chair, where Jerome's diary was read aloud to chides and mocking laughs, one where you'd been officially made Jeremiah's even though you weren't sure you wanted to be his anymore.

So you sat down in the throne patiently, you knew even you didn't have the power to stop the tall man's tirade, "Well...I'm waiting, do you love good ol' barkeep here? did you betray my brother for this soak?" 

_Ah it's a test, he's not talkin' about Jerome, it's him, he doesn't want me to betray him, the cunnin' bastard, he's tryin' to catch me out, two can play at that game._ "No, he's my friend, like an uncle or somethin', mama was probably makin' with the bouncy but I haven't done anything with him." you stood up tall, well as tall as you could, hands on hips, head held high, proud of yourself.

"Are you sure you didn't betray him? absolutely positive, why the clandestine meetings with him then?" he had gritted teeth then, his fists clenched before he thrust them behind his back out of the line of sight. 

"No, I would never betray any Valeska, I'm the Thelma to your Louise honey." you sing songed out, your mood was improving now, you'd a taste of the upper hand, something you'd never been privy to before, it felt good, real good.

"Ah, that's good to hear pumpkin, even though I'd prefer a different comparison. But it does make me wonder about something a little birdie told me, something like, I heard you were in the bar blowing kisses to him, not yesterday in fact? is that true sweetie pie, you wouldn't lie to your master would you?" he learned over you in your chair, he felt menacing this way, his breath ghosting over your face, making goosebumps rise over your skin and a thrill take over your body, you were looking at those blood red lips, wondering what a proper kiss would taste like from him, he'd only ever given you closed mouthed pecks before. 

"Well, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to drink in a bar honey? if I knew I wouldn't have, it's just mama used to take me to him, she'd get pissed and fall into a gutter, he'd help us home, she was havin' a tough time, he was there to help." 

"Ah well, he helped out my brother and more importantly my little insane lady, so I suppose we can keep him around but he says anything about any of our _activities,_ well he won't be much help any longer, he'd lose his bar and probably something else too, he can stay." 

"Stay as wha'?" the large bellied man asked with a curious look on his face, he'd been keeping quiet for the duration, listening no doubt barkeepers in Gotham spend most their time with their ears to the ground.

"Our personal bartender of course, a weekend job only, I have a bar you see, over behind you on the left -" Jeremiah nodded towards the black marble bar with dark paneling, you had to admit, you loved the functional retro-chic Dracula vibe Jeremiah had adopted lately, maybe it was the old horror flicks you had him watch with you that was doing it. 

"_ you'll start next Friday, of course I expect to hear local opinions and discussions that people may have in your own grotty little bar, about well this and that." 

You realized just then why he wanted C in the first place, it was to keep an eye on you, the town and to make sure he wasn't one of the Jerome loyalists who would only accept one true Valeska, you suddenly had a bad feeling about this. 


	8. Spit Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notice/Trigger Warning: This chapter has vague references to past self harm, I do NOT condone self harm, this is just a fic, suffice it to say if you're sensitive to such materials you may want to skip this chapter although nothing explicit is shown.  
> Still proceed with caution even if you are NOT sensitive to such things.

Jeremiah didn't bother you for the rest of the day, you felt you'd given him a satisfactory answer and he didn't question it, but then again he did have a call later that day, business to attend to apparently, you were thankful for the break though, it'd been an intense day.

Luckily for you C got to stay for a bit, you caught up under the watchful eye of Jeremiah's omnipresent cronies, you'd think they'd get a life but apparently not, but then again what were you doing, that question was cropping up far too often for your liking lately, you didn't wanna think, if you thought you only thought of your true king, the red haired one, Jerome.

Always afraid you were going to forget his name, you would write it on your body sometimes in Sharpie, you'd write it over your abdomen. It was something you'd always done, something to show your dedication, the ginger maniac would sometimes hover over you as you were about to push the knife into your skin, about to make a cut, his name over your thigh but just as you were about to, he'd stop you.

You had asked why once but he just shook his head and said he was waiting, you'd always ask why he wanted you to wait, but he'd just give you a smoldering look and bed you instead but he'd be extra hard, extra deep as though he was trying to be a literal part of you. Those memories would never fade or you hoped they wouldn't.

You didn't permanently damage yourself these days, you knew Jeremiah would ask questions otherwise, he was wily and cunning, even if he wasn't as charismatic as his brother was. 

The rest of the week was pretty quiet, you were glad of the respite, even for someone as bubbly as you it had taken its toll, little did you know you were about to get another surprise.

"Wake up, come on pumpkin spice, daddy wants his princess to wake up." you woke up in a start with a cold sweat forming, you place a hand on your chest.

"Wha'? I'm sleepin' here jeeze can't ya' see that? doofus." your heart was beating out of your chest, you didn't like waking up before you had to unless it was for something nice. 

You were jolted by a short sharp smack on your ass, you felt electric go through you at the rough handling. "Hey, that's no way to talk to your owner, my little pet, be good for me now huh?" he tutted and continued "I got you something."

_Is this groundhog day or something?_

Sweeping a hand through your hair, you stretch before sitting up, you look into the tall man's eyes, although he didn't look half as big and grand as he usually did when he was just casually sitting on your bed, he looked kinda' vulnerable, you shook your head.

"Soooo... let me guess, my great aunt Enid bound to a kitchen chair? Second cousin Joe, ya'know the one with the issues, eating his own shoe or is it mama? because that was a weird ass gift ya' got me before daddy-o." you didn't mean to sound snarky...well you kinda' did but didn't mean for him to notice, you were just so pissed that he didn't get you anything nice, like a pirate hat or something.

"Someone's about to get up on the wrong side of the bed, that would test my patience, you see I expect a bit of, well a bit more of grateful attitude -"

You were readying yourself to sit through another of the dark haired man's tirades, possibly zone out a bit as per usual but then you were took by surprise as his hand cupped your cheek, you nearly lean into it too, he was so like Jerome sometimes, his unpredictable nature sometimes even topping your favorite gingers but as he squeezed your jaw in his hand with surprising force, your heart beat picked up, you swallowed, noticing his other hand shaking, his eyes boring into yours with intensity, a cruel mocking smile formed on his face.

His face came inching eerily closer each time, his smile widening just a bit, you were forced to look deep into his eyes, he was breathtaking in his anger, you inwardly smiled, knowing you'd had an affect on him. 

Then as if nothing had happened he just patted your cheek and made to get up, "What is it they say in that movie, the one with umbrella and the carpet bag?" he clicked his fingers, you could almost see the cogs turning in his head.

You just stare at him incredulously, he was weirding you out lately, "Uhm I dunno but have you been spendin' too much time with that weird fella', the one with the hat and the riddles, because seriously dude is creepy."

Jeremiah snorted, "Spit spot I think it was, you know that nanny women from that old film? anyway spit spot, get ready and I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes, oh and pumpkin." 

"Yeah." _Yeah, he's a fuckin' weirdo, worse than that the other one with the riddles. He calls himself saner than Jerome, at least Jerome was honest about being a little misunderstood, Jeremiah's one tool short of a shed._

"Don't keep me waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or anyone you know feels the need to self harm, please don't, try to get some professional help, there's always brighter times ahead even if it doesn't feel like it currently, I care about the health of my readers, so I hope everything's okay with you, there's always someone to talk to, or hit me up if you need to :) health and happiness to everyone.


	9. Hubris

_Why is it always so dark?_ you wondered to yourself as you tapped your heel on the floor - you'd taken a different sartorial path as of late, you'd taken to sky high heels and mini dresses, you liked to look pretty for Jero - Jeremiah - you checked yourself as you walked through the dimly lit hallway, hearing your heels clicking on the ground, it was oddly satisfying. 

You weren't gonna make any buddies without breaking a few heads but first things first, break hearts, it reminded you of something your mama always told, if you can't beat em' join em' and once they love ya', then beat em'. 

You were going to make Jeremiah yours, completely, it was the only way, you'd always been a follower but recently you'd realized that poor Jeremiah has lost his way instead of doing what Jerome had intended him to, he'd ended up becoming more of a politician than an agent of chaos, he wasn't bringing the fun back to Gotham at all. 

Plus you'd had a taste of power recently and you wanted more, it made you feel alive, something you hadn't really felt since your little maniac was running around pulling faces at you, you smiled at the image and made a promise to his memory, his spirit or whatever was left - because he couldn't really be gone - that you'd put the spark back in this backwater city, you'd spread that joy elsewhere too but most importantly you'd try to help Jeremiah. 

"You're too much in your head little girl." two of Valeska's cronies were flanking the entrance to the parlor as you strutted towards them, they were ogres tolling the bridge, flicking your hair in their faces as they grunted, you ignored them as you made your way to the bar. 

C was already there, he looked you up and down, licking his lips and wolf whistling you, you twirled for him and blew him a kiss, he pretended to catch it, you thought it was hilarious, you couldn't stop giggling.

"Whad'ya think? I found this in Missy's shop, the one opposite the deli, and I just had to have it, didn't even cost me a dime." You stood tall, a proud smile gracing your features. 

"Haha, and how did it not cost a dime little lady, ya' been looting again? but it sure does fit ya' like a glove, it was meant to be yours honey pie." his eyebrows were raised and he seemed to be breathing heavily, he cleaned a glass and poured you a whisky straight but you told him off for that.

"No, no, no, C I don't drink that anymore, with new threads comes new responsibilities, I'll have a...uhmm a Singapore Sling!" you said with feigned confidence.

"Alrigh' darlin' one Singapore Sling comin' up, so how's it goin' with you and the lanky fella'?" he gave a hearty laugh as he used a rag to clean your glass out, there was a twinkle of mischief in his eye. 

"It's all good, but I wanna' know about you! What's happenin' with you? how's your actual bar?" you both had a chuckle and chatted about old times but you couldn't help but feel an undercurrent to the conversation, like a secret you were both in on, but neither could place what that secret actually was, was it mutual boredom, mutual fear.

A sharp monotone voice permeated the air, you swiveled on your black velvet bar-stool and fluttered your lashes toward Jeremiah. "Well hello there little miss dressy, give me a spin."

 _He's noticed, well no shit of course he's noticed, how could he not?_ you scoffed at yourself, you almost doubted yourself then. You twirled for him as gracefully as you could muster, "You likey?" 

"Hmmm very much, very much indeed." he pulled you into the center of the room and suddenly twirled you, you were wide eyed but giggling, your heart was racing again but to your surprise your tummy was getting all fluttery too.

"Oh look 'ere lads, our lovely leader and Ecco number two, she's not even cold in the ground and you've got 'er replacement all 'ot and bothered." you stopped suddenly, your chest stilled, the room looked as if it had been frozen in time, you could hear a pin drop.

Jeremiah pulled out of your embrace, you both turned to see a man with sandy blond hair, his full lips turned up in a smirk, eyes like steel. 

Time stood still but then suddenly Jeremiah walked up to the man, what was that guy thinking but it was too late for such thoughts as you heard a crack. The sight before you was shocking, Jeremiah was hunched over with his hand to his now bloody nose.

 _Shit's about to go down,_ looking around you subtly, you noticed that not even the blond guy was moving now, like he'd realized what he'd done just a fraction too late.

You heard laughing, your leader was laughing! Oh and how it reminded you of his twin. 

"You do realize who this house belongs to, don't you? do you even know who I am?" he was smiling but through gritted teeth, blood shining on them lit up from the wall sconce, he looked menacing, you found yourself short of breath and trying not to let out a gasp, Jeremiah was beautiful. 

The man for his part was looking like he was trying to remain nonchalant but was failing hard, his smirk had faded somewhat and he rounding his shoulders, ready for a fight but seemed to take a step back when Jeremiah stood up to his full height.

"Well, do you?" Jeremiah's voice betrayed nothing now, he sounded void.

"Uhmm yeah, yours, it used to be my cousin's too, Ecco, the one you bumped off coz' you got bored of 'er." you found his accent strange and hard to understand but there was no mistaking the warble in his voice now.

"Ohhh that, well you should have said so in the first place, yes she's missing, did I ' _bump her off'_ , no. But I should like to remind you of how to behave when you're in someone else's home, you need to pay for your hubris."


	10. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, here there be violence, I do NOT condone any such acts but it's part of the narrative and characterization of this story hence why I had to write it, but I reiterate that I do NOT condone it nor do I abide such acts.

Jeremiah wasn't one for hand to hand combat, he usually reserved that for Bruce when he felt the need to roughhouse instead of play house with him but it seemed he was making an exception today.

You watched with a hand over your mouth as you saw a fist flying and colliding with the blond man's face, you heard a grunt, the click of a jaw, the man was straightening back up, _wh_ _at kind of wack job would come here without an invite or cronies, he's an idiot but something's not right._

The blond man spat out blood, your master clicked his fingers and his pet hooligans came bustling over, each took an arm and attempted to bundle the man downstairs, never to be seen again you'd wager but the thug had other ideas, he elbowed the troll like man to his left and followed that up by left hooking the guy on his right. 

Your thoughts ceased as the man whistled and some of Jeremiah cronies turned on their master, you let out a startled scream as the henchmen took up arms, you liked a little fight here and there, that much was true, but you'd only just bought your pretty pink dress, it cost an arm and a leg literally, so you did what you could, you ran and ducked behind the bar as Caleb hunched over you, trying to shield you. 

"What the actual fuck is going on C? Those guys, those are supposed to be Jeremiah's henchmen!"

You gesture from your crouched stance around the bar towards the half dozen of Jeremiah's henchmen or more aptly put ex-henchmen who had seemingly switched sides.

C had gone quiet, he was thinking that much was clear but you couldn't think right now, your mind had gone blank, you breath in and out trying to steady yourself, your iron grip on the lower bar shelf slowly releasing, your heart beating like thunder cracking in the sky, you felt the blood drain from your face as panic sets in, you're not used to this, you're usually the first one into the fray and loving it but not today. 

You battle with yourself the nagging voice in your head telling you that you are damaged goods anyway always have been, never had a chance to be good, the circumstances were never right, that you may as well sit behind the bar and wait it out but the other voice said that you were better than this, better than hiding behind a bar whilst your leader fought nail and tooth for his life, for his empire, for you. 

Biting your lip you chance a glance around the bar, the path was fairly clear well apart from the blood that decorating the dark marble floor, you decided it was nor or never, you feel for a bottle only having half success because of your focus on the action, you finally get said bottle and smash it so you have something nice and pointy to jab at people with.

Your heart was still thundering with a mixture of trepidation but you also recognized excitement, you crawl around the bar to the edge, you were about to run and slash your way to Jeremiah but you felt a hand on your waist, someone was holding you back.

"C, stop, I gotta' do this, these creeps ain't loyal, I'm not a standup girl but I'm sure as hell a loyal one." 

The grip became stronger, you tried to shuffle him away, but his arms were wrapped tightly around your waist, you could feel his heartbeat hammering against his chest and it made yours hammer harder, his breath was coming in distorted by your ear, you tried again in vain to push him off, his grip tightened again, it was getting painful. 

Then you heard his voice ring out clear as a bell, not betraying the worry that was evident in his breathing.

"I admire your loyalty to me pumpkin but get to the basement, NOW!" he ordered, you realized quickly that he was not C, it was Jeremiah, how he'd gotten to you and held you had you stumped, especially when you were sure C was right next to you earlier but you didn't have time to ponder as the dark haired mastermind tugged at your wrist and dragged you away from the fight. 

"We can't leave C!" you cry.

"He'll be fine, he's covering us, now come on or I will have to carry you."

His tone wavered as his voice quivered ever so slightly, the thought of running around the gunfire must have been getting to him too, but in that instance it made you remember that he's human after all. 

"And I'm not doing that." Ah well that was more like the Jeremiah you had come to hate and love...no Jerome is who you love, you had to stop thinking, you needed to get out alive. 

"All right, which way?" your gut sank when you heard a cry.

"Shit, C!" you were about to run out but Jeremiah pulled you back and you let of a breath as you watched a bottle on the wall shelf burst as a bullet hit it, your palms were sweating as you watched C stumble with a hand to his side, blood spilling between his fingers and his teeth gritted as he swayed from side to side, his shotgun tumbling to the floor. 

Your hands trembled as you felt yourself go into shock, a long fingered hand holds yours as if to steady it "Come on."

It was a flurry of sounds, cries, screams and colors as you and Jeremiah run for the door ahead, the way down, the way to safety, you couldn't seem to find a focus apart from the hand in yours. 


	11. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Contains emotional manipulation, toxic relationships, slight violence and mentions of past domestic abuse, I do NOT condone any such acts but it's part of the narrative and characterization of this story hence why I had to write it, but I reiterate that I do NOT condone it nor do I abide such acts.

The basement was dank, you glanced around at the familiar room, you were held here once when you had first started following Jeremiah, he interrogated you as if he were a cop himself which of course had you bursting out crying, not out of fear but you'd just lost Jerome and the thought of him in the GCPD building with his little cop hat on, well it was too much for you. 

Jeremiah had forgiven you for your outburst but only if you swore unwavering loyalty to him.

You shook the unbidden memories out of your head and looked again, it was a bit different from before, there were a few new items, a pole jut out from the wall with a chain hanging from it, Jeremiah walked further into the cavernous chamber something so different from his usual building preferences, no mazes here at all, you had a low grumbling in your stomach, you weren't sure if you were hungry or scared.

He waved the flashlight from his phone and the light caused a glint which immediately you recognized as handcuffs dangling from that pole, _should have known._  
Venturing further, Jeremiah was silent and ramrod straight as usual, his countenance not changed much from the fight that was still ensuing upstairs, you momentarily envied his fortitude.

You shook off the uneasiness you were feeling, the tall man beside you had dragged you down here for your own safety apparently but he'd made you leave C, you fought off the urge to go after him.

"So please tell me you have a good imagination, I feel we will have to create our own fun whilst my men are having theirs." he actually laughed, **t** _he absolute fucker made me leave C behind, now he's laughing like it's a game, Jerome wouldn't have done this...well he would but...but..._

Starting to realize you were lacking excuses you huff and move away from Jeremiah's side, you sit down hugging your knees, pouting petulantly in a corner, a spiderweb residing just above you, that didn't particularly bother you though.

"Excuse me, are you going to ignore me after I saved your miserable little existence?" you side-eye the dark haired man and continued looking glumly although you were used to fights you found your stomach clench and release with every round of gunfire, your hands shaking. 

"Jerome would have loved this." your head almost snapped with how fast you turned your head to glare at him in the dark but you could only make out his silhouette.  
Waving his phone's light around as he gestured in the dark, you could make out more of the room, the beams from which chains hung, a trolley with a few torture devices on and barrels of booze, the usual stuff. 

"Wouldn't he have loved the chaos, he'd have reveled in it, basking in the gore and glory of it all, what do you think?" His tone sounded almost cheerful now but you knew him better, you knew it was chiding.

You didn't take the bait, you stayed quiet, thinking on your choices, the good and the bad, the ones between that too.

"Did you lock the door behind us?" Jeremiah's voice echoed, your heart dropped, you felt sick, you'd totally forgotten to check in all the excitement and dread.

"Oh shit, no, no fuck." You ran to the sturdy looking mahogany door, "You have the key?" you shouted from across the room as you turned to your side and pressed yourself against the door, just in case someone tried to break through.

"Yes, in fact I do, I locked the door about ten minutes ago." You could hear the beginnings of a chuckle in his voice and you felt the rise of resentment.

"Why the hell did you worry me like that then?!" You almost screeched at him, you wanted to wrap your hands around his scrawny neck at that moment, your hands were shaking with anger when only half an hour ago, you were about to fight to save him.

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention." He was nonchalantly as ever.

_Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, why didn't I become an actress like I wanted? oh yeah because I was a fuckin' beggar, at least the Valeska's saved me from the streets, I still owe 'em both._

You vacillated from love to hatred wildly when it came to the twins, you'd realized and accepted that now, although the love was different for each of them, you knew it was twisted deep down. 

"Well I can't exactly do anything else can I? I'm stuck in a sex dungeon with you while poor C, the man who saved Jerome and me is bleeding out up there!" You gesticulated wildly, your sing song voice now a hoarse screech, collapsing to your butt with your back against your door and knees up to your chest you can feel yourself going into mild hysterics. 

"Keep on like this and I'll send you back out there to go get your beloved _C_ because I am sick of your attitude! You're supposed to be my follower, MINE!" His meaning was clear, his voice sharp and demanding, you heart pounded against your chest, your cheeks flushed, you were sweating and your breathing was stuttering. 

"I'm sorry, I just - I've just been - I'm freaking out okay!" You were so confused, you felt grateful for Jeremiah saving you but you were scared for C, but also angry for being duped and being forced to leave him behind.

"I will forgive you if you come here." He had set down his phone next to him on the floor, casting an eerie glow on his face, his hair now took on a navy blue and green hue, his comically drawn eyebrows furrowed despite your concern and confusion, you reluctantly shuffled along over to him, biting your lip, you just wanted to feel safe, he was mercurial but he was strong-minded, he was powerful.

He opened his arms for you and you reciprocated, you felt lightheaded as he wrapped his arms around you and you rested your head on his shoulder, despite the warmth of his body against yours, it was nothing compared to the heat you felt for Jerome. 


	12. Tainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: LOTS of mention of blood.

Ten minutes later and you were now listening to another of Jeremiah's tirades about Bruce Wayne, you rolled your eyes as you watched the tall man striding across the room elaborating on his plans until you both jumped as the door started to be pounded on.

"Mr. Valeska, boss, you in there?" you released a long drawn out breath as you realized it was just Hodge - one of Jeremiah's more subservient followers. 

"All clear Mr. Hodge?" 

"Yes boss, we got 'em." His voice boomed gruffly through the door, even when he tried to be quiet Hodge couldn't help but boom, it went with his massive size you supposed. 

Jeremiah put his hand on the golden doorknob, you held your breath as he slowly opened the door, revealing Hodge and a veritable blood bath beyond his imposing figure. 

You heard a groan beyond and you ran forward, it was Caleb, lying in a pool of his own blood and piss.

"C! Hang in there, we'll patch you up - Jeremiah, we need to get C help!" you were crouched next to your old friend, you were feeling sick, you weren't usually squeamish but something about seeing a friend hurt brought up nausea.

" _We_ don't need to do anything, _you_ can get him help but I've matters to attend to. Mr. Hodge do we have the instigator of this coup, you did get him alive didn't you?!" His voice was monotone again, the flicker of humanity you glimpsed earlier seemed to have evaporated, you felt your resentment rise again. 

You pushed the resentment aside and pulled out your phone, you called one of Jeremiah's cronies, one of his most valuable, he used to be a surgeon - he still was but he had been bought by Jeremiah, you told him of your friends wound as you applied pressure to his abdomen, you watched as blood seeped through his shirt, the heavy-set man was breathing heavily, your hand was now covered in his blood. 

"Stay with me C, just breath" You had to practice what you preach though because you hadn't noticed that you'd been holding your own breath until you ended up swaying with lightheadedness, you felt a hand on your shoulder holding you still, looking up you caught Jeremiah's eyes, there was a danger in them, you quickly looked down at your friend. 

Half an hour later you were in the bath still trying to scrub the blood off yourself, Jeremiah was probably downstairs in the basement beyond the other basement, Jeremiah sure liked his basements, the blond man was likely down there too, judging by the screams anyway. 

You lit a candle as you soaked, you were feeling much better now, many things still troubled you though, half a dozen of Jeremiah's cronies had turned on him for the blond guy, why? Jeremiah's mercurial moods and nonchalant attitude towards your friend was chipping away at your mind, but he had comforted you in the basement though. 

Last but not least, you hadn't enjoyed the violence like you used to yet you still wanted to help Jeremiah at the time, you would have put yourself in harms way for him yet whilst he saved you, he wouldn't save your friend, why were you going so soft, violence was your ultimate joy only a week ago and now you were starting to fear it.

There was one exception though, the man who'd started the coup had attacked your friend, you still enjoyed violence when it came to him, you'd had asked Jeremiah if you could help but Jeremiah would hear none of it, he knew you might go too far before he could get his precious information, he knew you were on the edge.

Relaxing in the bath to the sounds of your friends would-be murderers screams, you pondered your life, you remembered Jerome, with him things were different, at least they were fun but Jeremiah just brought despair, he was the opposite of his brother, cold and unaffected with only brief glimpses of warmth. 

_Is it worth staying? He saved me but he won't show me any attention, I was Jerome's queen, now I'm a jester, here to entertain._

Your mind hadn't been this coherent in years, ever since your ma left with that strange guy, it was like something had saved you from the sea and set you on the sand, you were coughing up the water, feeling weak but not helpless anymore, the veil was lifting, you could finally see clearly now and you looked back at how helpless you were, how you ran from one psychopath to the next because they seemed strong but you needed to be strong.

You had resigned yourself to always having a tainted soul but maybe just maybe you could get out of the mess you called a life. 

There was a knock on your door, your mind was going a hundred miles per hour, "Who is it?" you asked, you were pretty sure you knew the answer. 

"Do you really have to ask?" To your surprise his voice betrayed a bit of mirth, you smiled to yourself, you were going to show him how strong you could be but not now, oh not for some time, you wanted to lure him in, make him think you were still his little maniac, like you were Jerome's.

"Come in, Jeremiah." You decided to go for a husky tone, you'd have him wrapped around your finger - you hoped so, you did doubt it though considering he'd never tried to give you anything but a kiss now and then. 

He strode into the bathroom closing the door behind him and stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back and head held high, not looking down at you, "I wanted to thank you for your unwavering loyalty."


	13. Lackey

"Anything for you boss, but couldn't ya' have thanked me when I finished my bath, honey?" You tried to look coy whilst he stared at a spot on the wall, his eyes never wavering. 

"Ya' know boss, I never figured ya' for a shy type." Thoughts reverberated around your head as Jeremiah responded merely by clearing his throat and dusting down his trousers. _He wouldn't be here if he didn't want somethin'._

"Boss ya' a-okay or havin' some trouble?" Your breathing was shallow as you waited for his response and finally it came, "I should go and leave you to your bath. I will expect you downstairs later. Bye." 

You were bewildered as to why he seemed so reticent but then again, he hadn't try to bed you at all since you'd arrived, all you'd shared were chaste kisses but this was an opportunity and you weren't gonna waste it.

An idea formed, you stood up in the tub completely bare, Jeremiah was facing the door about to leave, "Hey boss, could ya' pass me that towel?" 

"I am not your lackey, you're mine." He turned around to probably berate you, but as he did his green eyes went as wide as an owls, you thought if he could blush he would, his mouth hung open, it was refreshing to see him have some kind of human emotion.

"Uh I'm sorry boss didn't mean to make ya' mad, you're all cross with me now huh?" You pouted as you watched Jeremiah try to formulate some sort of response. 

"What? oh no, no, I'm not cross." _Worked like a charm._

"Boss I'm gettin' pretty chilly here, gonna' pass me that towel or?" It was true, you were getting pretty chilly.

"Uhm, yes of course." You watched with a sense of satisfaction and a complete lack of shame as he went over to the rail next to the tub and got the towel, "Oh dear, it seems this towel is in disrepair, look there's a hole in it, I'll have to get you a new one." With that the towering man made for the door.

"Fuck. He didn't take the bait, the hell is wrong with him? Why isn't he making a move, well apart from runnin' to the door." It was times like this when self-doubt reared its dirty head, _Nope, no more moping, I'mma' have to try harder is all._

Five minutes later there was a knock on the bathroom door, you perked up hoping it was your boss but no it turned out to be a burly henchman with a towel, "Hey gonna' wrap me in it or what?" 

"What?!" He glared at you with suspicion in his eyes, "You trying to get me hassle from the boss?" 

"Was just askin' if ya' wanted to towel me off, is all." You put on your innocent eyes, looking into his grey ones.

"Uh, you think the boss'd mind?" His deep voice echoed in the maroon tiled bathroom, "I don't think the boss likes me like that." It wasn't a lie, at this point you thought he might've taken a vow of abstinence but you scoffed at the thought of a criminal mastermind being like that.

"Really?! I thought you and the boss were, well never mind." You watched as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, not being able to stay still.

"Yeah so did I. Anyway I only need toweling off honey." By this time you were lying in the bath but you repeated the process that you'd tried on Jeremiah earlier, you stood up completely bare.

"Fucking hell." You felt relieved as you let out a deep breath, when Jeremiah had all but rejected you earlier after thinking you had something with him, it bruised your ego.

"What'ya waiting for?" He made to rub you down after you stepped out of the tub.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" You and Jeremiah's goon jumped half a mile, as a sharp commanding tone bounced off the tiled walls, "Jeremiah!" The two of you stated simultaneously. 


	14. Cellar

"Give me a reason not to have your brains beaten out of your thick skull right now." Jeremiah was terrifying when he was angry, terrifying and strangely hot, you felt certain parts of you heating up.

"Well...I am waiting." His eyes flashed something indescribable, you knew how it looked you were wrapped in nothing more than a towel while a big oaf was preparing to put his hands on you. 

"I'm sorry boss, but it was her fault." The crony pointed his big finger in your direction, you felt affronted, but you were sure to do your doe eyed pouty look to Jeremiah but you swallowed the lump in your throat when he strode purposefully towards you.

He grabbed you by the back of his neck, his hand enveloping it completely, you blinked up as him as your heart beat picked up and panic started kicking in. 

"He tried it on boss, I tried to tell him to stop, I'm so sorry." The big guy looked at you and grimaced, _well he snitched first._

You tried to keep calm as his hand applied the lightest of pressure, "The bitch is lyin'."

"Is this true pet, because you know what happens to people who cross me, believe me I would hate to hurt you but a simple emotion such as that wouldn't stop me." His eyes searched yours, you felt your chest constrict as his pupils dilated.

You took a deep breath and felt tears prick at your eyes, you sniffed as Jeremiah slowly let go, he quick turned towards that douchebag snitch, "Maybe a few days in the cellar will make you see sense unless my little lunatic decides she desires a different punishment?" 

"But she's the one who wanted me to, I didn't wanna' do it, she's a lying piece of trash, mark my words she'll be the end of you." You felt a shiver down your spine as he shouted the words and a weird feeling in your stomach, guilt, but it couldn't be. 

"Quiet, get down on your knees and beg, beg forgiveness for touching my woman." Jeremiah used his height advantage to cut an imposing figure in front of the shorter but more rotund man. 

Both men made you feel tiny though and you weren't sure how you felt about that, you rubbed your slightly sore neck as you watched the scene play out before you, "I'm not begging you, you lanky fuck." _Crack_ , you watched the all too familiar sight of Jeremiah's fisting colliding with someone's nose again.

He wasn't the best or strongest fighter but his strength was his fearlessness and the way he pinpointed his enemies weaknesses, psychologically and physically, you had to admit you admired that about him.

"Pumpkin." You jumped, you hadn't expected for him to address you or maybe you were too focused watch his crony clutch his pouring nose, "Yeah boss?" 

"Go get Hitchens and Campbell, bring them to me, quickly now, chop chop." With that you ran downstairs after grabbing your night robe of course and spotted Campbell - a mousy brown haired bulky man - across the room, you managed to speak past the shortness of breath but only barely, you elaborated on the situation, he nodded.

"Where's HItchens?" You felt excited but also a little sick, you'd felt sick a lot lately, Campbell cut your thought off, "No fucking idea. But if you need muscle we'll need Clive." 

You walked through the dark walled drawing room and in the yellow gold glow of the lamp you noticed a man, the light illuminated the angles in his face, he was so gaunt that the thought of touching him created images of your skin cutting in your mind. 

"There he is, Clive, over here the boss needs us." Campbell's surprisingly smooth voice called across the room, "That's Clive?! The muscle? What muscle?" 

"Don't be rude, the guy is deadly, believe me." 

Back in the bathroom Jeremiah wasn't there but the other guy was, but it didn't take long before douchewaffle, whose name was Nate was transported to the cellar, which you just remembered the other guy currently was also down there.

"Where's the boss?" You asked Campbell as he helped you clean up the mess, he wasn't a bad guy despite being a petty criminal, "He mentioned something about the training room. What did you do to piss Nate off anyway?" 

"He couldn't get what he wanted from me." 

"Ah the usual reason an otherwise reasonable man goes off the deep end then, blue balls." You and he laughed through your frayed nerves, as you finished up cleaning the bathroom, cleaning wasn't your forte but it gave you something to take your mind off what was becoming an insane week.

"You should probably get a move on, go talk to Jeremiah, he'll be easier on the rest of us if you calm him down."

"You think? I don't think he cares too much about me." You didn't know whether you were relieved or disappointed to think your affect on him was minimal.

"Huh, are we talking about the same Jeremiah, he might not show it but the guy's crazy about you." A grin graced Campbell's face and you took a few moments to think, if that were true, you could or should have Jeremiah wrapped around your finger by now. 

"Okay, gotta' go, thanks for the help." 

"Sure thing." 

"Oh by the way, tell him we need to talk as soon as he can." 

"What about?" He'd managed to peak your curiosity as his brow furrowed and his brown eyes briefly locked with yours, "It's no secret by now that something big is happening, what with Ecco's cousin and half a dozen of Jeremiah's own men, some of my friends, well ex-friends and Nate, all turning on him, it's just strange don't you think?" 

"Yeah, I'll let him know, talk to ya' later Campbell." 

Making your way to the training room, you bumped into Clive, "Oh hey Clive, thankies for what ya' did today, is that scumbag Nate in the cellar?" 

The icy man spoke in clipped tones as he answered, "My pleasure, and yes but I think things aren't all as they seem around here lately, wouldn't you say so?!" You just smiled up at him, "Haters gonna' hate Clive, I guess that's what's happenin', gotta' go, gonna see the boss." 

You went to move forward but a quick hand on your wrist stopped you, "Boss isn't there anymore, he's in his study, now on your way." He urged you back, he unsettled you but you did as he said while you rubbed the tingle from your wrist, his grip hadn't been that harsh had it?!

You made your way to the Jeremiah's study down the hall, it was V.I.P only, as in only Jeremiah could enter, you let your thoughts overwhelm you, _if someone's convincing these dolts to betray Jeremiah, my job is gonna' be ten times easier._


	15. Remedy

Knocking on the door, you weren't expecting to hear his sharp voice so soon, "Who is it?" 

"Guess!" You clasped your hands together in front of yourself, his retort was quick and his sigh even quicker you were sure you could see him roll his eyes, "Not in the mood for this pumpkin, unless you've got something urgent to tell me then leave."

"If I leave can I rob that bank? You know the small one on the corner, I need some cash for some retail therapy." You voice was hoarse from shouting through the thick oaken door.

"Oh for pity's sake, you're not going to leave me be, are you?" His voice sounded slightly rough too.

"Nope, not gonna' leave honey, I got somethin' to say and it's hella' fun." 

"For goodness sake come in then, I'm not going to bandy words through the damn door all night." You grabbed the golden knob and walked in, you noticed Jeremiah was lacking his usual countenance, he was hunched over some papers cradling his forehead between two hands.

"Nice place ya' got here, lotta' books." You ran your finger on the edge of his mahogany desk as you glanced around at the bookshelves that encompassed the length of the walls and breadth of the room.

"Yes darling, studies tend to have books, there wouldn't be much use for them otherwise. Now what did you want? Apart from the bank." He wouldn't look up so you sat down in the chair at his desk opposite him, you noticed that it was all dark colors as per usual but it was also categorized alphabetically and not a speck of dust on your finger from the desk, yep definitely the bosses office.

"Soooo why can't I rob that bank?" His sigh was very audible, "Because it's in Penguin's territory isn't it? So don't ask me idiot questions."

"But he's not exactly your pal, so who cares?"

"I do!" You gasped and jumped in fear as Jeremiah's mercurial temperament made itself known as he hissed out the statement and slammed his fist to the desk in unadulterated anger.

You looked down at your hands, and jostled your leg nervously, "I'm sorry Mr. Valeska." 

As quick as it came his anger dissipated and he suddenly sank down into his chair with another great sigh, you glanced back up, "I can't incur his ire, not right now, I'm losing loyalty as fast as sand in an hourglass, don't you see? There is something pulling my men away from me, eight traitors, eight! They should fear me! But no, only a handful of loyal followers remain, are you still one of them?" His stoic façade was abandoned completely by now, he sat there staring into your eyes.

"Who was there ready to fight for ya'? Armed with just a glass too? 'Course I'm loyal, that's my problem, I'm too loyal." You sighed, willing him to believe you as you held his hard stare, you felt your stomach drop, you were feeling guilty about your imminent betrayal _but is it really a betrayal when he treats me like an afterthought anyway?_

"What do you mean by too loyal? What are you not telling me?" He was as agile and quick as a snake as he maneuvered his way around his desk to place both of his hands on it in front of you as he stared into your eyes mere inches away, you swallowed as you felt perspiration form on your brow.

You faltered as you tried to get some placating words out, his hand made for your neck again, you thought he was going to squeeze and in that moment you felt more helpless than ever, you apologized for you didn't even know what but you kept doing over and over as his eyes searched yours and his face leaned in closer. 

You closed your eyes as you felt his red lips on yours, you couldn't help yourself as your heartbeat increased you responded in kind, moving your lips against his, he tasted like cinnamon.

His tongue sought out yours, it was slick in your mouth as it dominated yours, an electric shock going through you from your gut to your cunt made you gasp, he took the opportunity to bite your lower lip and suck on it, you moaned as you pulled away only to kiss his unnaturally soft lips again, his left hand was on your neck and other pulling you up from your chair by your arm. 

Your heart was doing somersaults as he pulled you flush against his lean but toned body, although formfitting his suit was getting in the way of feeling him against you fully and you felt the need to remedy the situation. 


	16. Many a Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have been suffering from a SEVERE case of writer's block, actually still am but only managed to get this out at 2am and after a month of this fic not being updated, sorry, it's short but it's something at least :)

Your heartbeat picked up as you felt his long fingers stroke down your arm as your lips moved together, there was an undercurrent in the air, a tension that needed to be broken, "It has been too long." He gasped out when you had to stop for air, foreheads resting against one another, it horrifically intimate, _I just hav'ta do this once, think of Jerome._

"Why? Haven't kissed a girl in awhile? hey I feel special now." Your smile was saccharine as your looked into his glassy eyes, they looked...wrong, they were so inhuman, you gasped, you hoped that Jeremiah thought it was out of arousal rather than repulsion. 

"No, that is not what I meant to imply, I meant that I have been waiting for you." The corner of his red mouth tugged upwards slightly, in what you could only call an attempt at a gentle smile, your gasp was audible, "Why wait for me? The other girls love ya' too boss." You briefly remembered his henchwomen and his fangirls, practically mooning after him.

"I know it is hard to believe that I would love you but I do." _Did he just say what I thought he said..._ You felt your blood run cold, you felt like you needed to bolt out of there, you didn't even think he wanted you a few hours ago, now he was saying he loved you. 

His smile was faltering as the atmosphere changed, his fingers tightened around your wrist, his look imploring and menacing, his eyes pierced into yours searching through your soul, it seemed he could sense something, was it your blind panic or a certain reluctance to tell someone you loved them, someone other than the red haired love you once had.

"You do not reciprocate. You do not love me." His voice cracked slightly, he shifted away from you, back turned towards you. "You may go." 

You had to do something drastic and fast, this was your only chance to keep him close but keep him away at the same time, running forward you grabbed at his jacket and urged him to face you, when he remained silent, you ran your hand down to his and biting your lip and holding your breath, you took his hand in yours, you steel yourself and you make a proclamation that you're not sure whether you mean it or not, "I love ya' too, I'm sorry I didn't say it before but I was ju-"

You were cut off as you felt a hand as quick as a snake coil around your throat, he spat through his gritted teeth, "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" His words were like venom, you felt a tremendous wave of sadness and confusion, but then the panic set in, "I do! I DO! Was scared boss, jus' scared." You implored, tears prickling your eyes again.

You decided to bite the bullet as his hand slackened, you craned your neck up and on tiptoes pecked him lips gently, he was stiff at first but after a second you were kissing again, more frantic and fervently than ever. 

Feeling brave you pulled out his tie and pulled him closer to you, urging him to wrap you in his embrace, his breath was short as you both broke the kiss to rip at each others clothes, _not supposed to like it, I'm not supposed to need him,_ you told yourself but you knew it was a lie as you were backed against the edge of his desk papers flying everywhere.

His green eyes appraised you as though you were an antique or a piece of art, it made you feel something that you hadn't in a long time, you blushed when you realized it was shyness, you shook the feeling off as you took off most of your clothes, you needed to break the silence, "So uh, I kinda' don't want ya' to take off the tie." You gave him a cheeky grin and he gave you an arched eyebrow and a sly smirk, in that moment you felt Jerome was here again, you had to pinch yourself.


	17. Arousal

You stood before each other almost completely bare, Jeremiah's tie was still on as requested, he still wore his silk boxers, you inwardly snickered and you were wearing your red lacy set, taking each other in for the first time in such a compromising situation made you feel excited yet somewhat reticent, you knew that if you let him have you now, then everything would change, he'd be the first since Jerome and you hated the thought of him being replaced.

You were taken unawares, pulled from your thoughts by the touch of a cold hand upon the juncture of your neck, you sucked in air through your teeth as you awaited what he was going to do, he had a way of making you nervous yet excited but you didn't want to admit to it.

"You are more...aesthetically pleasing than I would have suspected." You were affronted though you figured he probably meant it as a compliment, you feigned coyness as you looked up at him doe eyed, "Thanks boss, not so bad ya'self." Letting out a giggle you flick your hair to the side, _after this I'm goin' to have ya' wrapped around my pinkie._

Taking a deep breath you reached behind yourself to unhook your bra, feeling for the clasps on your heated skin, you fumbled, nerves were foreign to you usually but lately you'd been changing, you'd been nervous, shy, scared, you'd been everything that you hadn't allowed yourself to be since you were just a girl.

"Fuck. Damn thing, I can do it usually." You mumble to yourself feeling like a fool, you were supposed to seduce him, you were quite experienced considering Jerome's propensity for the carnal side of life.

"Here let me do it for you." His voice betrayed nothing as per usual, it irked you as you felt his presence behind you about to unclasp your bra for you, you cringed at yourself, you had to take this opportunity to get into his good books, you had to stay in the game, you couldn't let your vulnerability get the better of you.

As you felt his long fingers touch delicate skin you felt a shiver run through you and watched goosebumps rise but there was also a heat still that you did not want to acknowledge, but you knew you had to, especially if you wanted to go through with this, you had to accept that deep down you wanted him even if only physically.

You waited for him to unhook your bra but then you felt fingers slip and heard an annoyed sounding mumble until eventually it gave way, it seemed Jeremiah had trouble too, but it should have been simple for him, **s** _urely he knows how to unhook a bra, it's not like he's a virgin...oh shit, he's only tried kissing me before and he got embarrassed in the bathroom, fuck but he's twenty five..._

The realization that Jeremiah was possibly a virgin sent a wave of nausea to your gut, you didn't have anything against virgins but you didn't know if you could be someone's first, you cleared your suddenly dry throat as you felt Jeremiah's hands run down the back of your arms, he hadn't moved from behind you yet, you put your hands protectively over your breasts intending to cover them but causing a shiver instead.

There was hot breath in your ear and you felt a weight on your shoulder, Jeremiah had laid his chin there, this was not what you had expected, he was being so tender as he wrapped both arms around your waist from behind.

His voice sounded out softly in your ear, "I know I can be a cold, sometimes even cruel person but I do not mean to be, well not to you at least but you should know that I do need you...more than anything my little maniac." Images of Jerome came unbidden into your mind, you shooed them away, now was not the time. 

Long fingers tentatively traced circles onto your belly, "Such a cute little thing and all for me." Your body was starting to respond to his touch and his warm breath, you felt a heat descending from your loins to your pussy, excitement taking hold despite your reservations, you knew you wanted him, wanted him to have his way with you, you didn't want to hurt him anymore and that scared you more than anything.

Being embraced by the tall criminal like true lovers made you uncomfortable, it was too intimate so you decided to cut to the chase, "Didn't ya' wanna' fuck me against the desk huh boss?" You feigned a clueless yet brash tone, he squeezed you tighter and his breathing got heavier and then you felt it, his long member poking your ass, all coherent thoughts and plans flew out the window as fireworks were going off in your loins and the heat went straight to your groin, you were rubbing your thighs together to get any kind of friction to satisfy your arousal.


	18. Kisses

Jeremiah's prick twitched against your lace-clad ass, his long fingers trailing up and down your abdomen sending shiver in their wake, wet kisses were being pressed to your neck, as those fingers slowly made their return trip up, you gasped as they reached their destination, you felt a buzzing kind of pleasure as Jeremiah slowly caressed the bud of each nipple.

You leaned back against him, the two of you stood out sharply against the old tomes and new books in the dark study, the crimson of your underwear only enhancing you, you took in every detail lazily as you looked down watching Jeremiah toy with your breasts, he seem to have a newfound fascination for them as he held each in his hands feeling the weight of them, you put your hands over his encouraging him to be a bit firmer in his handling. 

"I need you." The words were simple but they hit straight home, you couldn't believe that Jeremiah would say that, you felt almost dizzy, his arms held you up around the waist as soon as he noticed your knees were buckling, "We haven't even started yet my dear." You could practically feel the grin on his face, you didn't think you'd be so overwhelmed by him as your noted the way your heart was racing and the room becoming a blur before your eyes. 

"Want ya' now Jeremiah." It was the truth as you turned around wrapping your arms around his lithe figure and gazed up into his emerald eyes, "I want you too princess." His voice was laced with warmth as you pulled him gently by the tie down to meet your lips, you kissed slowly but with intent, his kissing was getter better all the time, it was calculated, his tongue across your bottom lip to open you up to him, his tongue tentatively touching yours as he kept a hand on your waist and another on your cheek, you ran your fingers through his thick soft hair tugging slightly and as he gasped you bit his lip, _Jerome would always do that to me..._

He wasn't Jerome though, but the frightening part was that you found in this particular moment you didn't need nor want him to be, you wanted him, Jeremiah, pushing back your thoughts you kissed him deeper as you felt his hands run up to your hair, stroking it causing a slight burn in your scalp as his petting got ever so slightly harsher and he gave a handful of it a tug, you couldn't help but give a little moan as your heart raced.

You rested your head against his chest as you felt it rise and fall in its hasty pursuit for air, you couldn't blame him, you were doing the same, more or less gasping for it, as your chest heaved, the air was cold and crisp, _a_ _bit like Jeremiah,_ you pondered, you laughed at yourself when you straightened up again, Jeremiah was not laughing though, his eyes were dark with desire or was it danger, you could never tell with him.

Goosebumps rose on your skin, your mouth went dry and your nipples were erect in the cold...and they weren't the only things that were as you chanced a look down to see Jeremiah's tented underwear, he was definitely the twin of Jerome, if there was ever any doubt that was quelled as you watched its long length twitch beneath the thin material a dark spot emerging on those ridiculous maroon silken briefs, you needed to do something about those.

"How's about ya' take 'em off boss?" You grinned from ear to ear as his pale fingers went to the waistband of his shorts, his body was hairless by choice, you knew he felt that he were a statue or a piece of art that shouldn't be mired by reminders that he's human and not infallible, you admired his lean body, he was toned but pale, you looked down to his v, you had an urge to kiss all the way down it. 

Jeremiah kept his hands where they were and looked to you, his eyes catching yours, he looked unsure, your body and mind were at war, you wanted him, you also wanted to hate him but you didn't, not right now, you couldn't as his humanity shined through, the part of himself that was seemingly lost or perhaps forgotten, your heart felt for him, "Jeremiah, am I your first?" You didn't want to ask but felt you had to.

His lust blown eyes went wide and then his stoic mask came back into play, "No, obviously I have had many women." His tone was hollow, you knew at that point he was lying, "It's okay if ya' are honey, I just wanna' know, it'd make me feel special anyway, but I don't care if you're not either." You didn't want to sound condescending. 

Jeremiah looked straight through you as he cleared his throat, "If you must know, well yes but it is not for lack of prospects, I've just been busy...you have to make sacrifices for your work." You walked over to him and ran your hands down his arms, you felt him shiver as he looked down at you, "Still want me honey?" Your voice was husky even to your own ears. 

"Always, I always need you." He looked away as he tended to do when being emotionally raw, you saw the evidence of red heat on his chest where the unnatural paleness of his face gave way to his natural fair complexion that must have looked so like Jerome's before the incident. 

He gave a surprised gasp as you kissed along the line of his pec, mouthing and pressing little soft kisses all over his hot chest tasting the salty sheen of his perspiration as his fingers tangled in your hair. 


	19. Detour

You caressed his lean thigh all the while mouthing at his nipple, swirling a tongue around it you were pleased to hear a slight gasp from him, _'Better than nothin',_ you grazed your teeth over the pebble experientially and he hissed, you lapped and laved as his fingers tangled in your hair, the burn of your scalp pleasant, the taste of him strangely inviting, you pushed your thighs together to try to sate the oncoming heat but the friction just made you even hotter.

You could see the twitch of his cock straining against his shorts as you kissed your way down his body, you grinned up at him and winked, his mouth was wide open as were his eyes, "Can I see what ya' got for me this time honey?" 

He nodded as his back stiffened slightly, it was funny really him trying to maintain his cold composure at all times, you chuckled and slowly pried down the waistband, they came away easily and dropped to the floor, you almost moaned and bit your lip as his cock sprung out almost hitting you in the face, "Oh yeah honey, this is the best present yet, so big, so fuckin' long."

Licking your lips you put your tongue out and watched for his reaction and it was quick, he pushed the tip towards your mouth and you knew immediately what he wanted, but still he spoke, his voice coming out in a slightly gravelly tone that almost made you melt.

"Suck it for me, taste me...please." You felt pride bubble up inside you, you'd actually made him say ' _please'._

You opened your mouth wider and he took the opportunity to thrust in, it was a precise action but when he reached the back of your throat his movements changed, you could see how he was trying not to break composure with the set of his jaw, his fists balled, but when you gagged on him he groaned and pushed even further, his hands grabbed your head as he bottomed out.

For your part you tried to relax your throat as the salty member thrust past your tonsils but it'd been a long time, you slapped at his thighs but there was that glint in his eye, it was menace laced with lust, and fuck was it hot, "You just feel so good pumpkin." 

You moaned around his cock heart speeding up as he pulled back, you spluttered feeling the sting in your throat and were keenly aware of the dampness between your legs, "Again." He demanded, his hand encased the back of your head, urging you back onto his cock, "Open up darling, I need it."

You licked your lips and licked the tip teasing him, "Don't be a naughty girl, take me now." You giggled liking this side of Jeremiah, he laid the hot pulsing flesh against your lips, "Come on, otherwise I'm going to have to punish you after."

"Promises, promises Jeremiah." You giggled and opened up for him, his cock slid past cleanly this time when you remembered to swallow past the intrusion, he set up an unsteady pace, quick snaps of his hips combined with long drawn out ones but as you hummed around him he started fucking your mouth in earnest chasing the wet heat, you hollowed your cheeks and when you lapped at the vein underside his dick with your flattened tongue, you felt the heat between your legs blaze.

Spit gathered at the side of your stretched lips, the burn sent spikes of pleasure down your spine to your scorching pussy, you ran a hand down to it and rubbed, the salacious sound of your face being fucked being totally used made you almost dizzy with desire, you flicked your clit and whined around the cock that was thrusting faster now but deeper, you willed yourself not to gag as he thrust particularly deep.

"This is a much better use of your mouth - " _'Than talking'_ your mind finished for him, he yanked you all the way to his base, you breathed heavily through your nose, sparks of pleasure filled your pussy as you circled your clit, the hand on Jeremiah's thigh slipping down it, you could feel the sheen covered trembling heat of his usually cold body and you gasped.

His groans picked up along with the pace, "You're incredible my little slut. Yes. take it. keep going." 

You did just that kept taking and touching your clit with fervor, your legs were trembling when his hand squeezed your breast, his other still pushing you onto his cock, your fingers were flying and when you flicked it just as he flicked your nipple your eyes rolled back, heart hammering and the pressure that had built up released, waves of pleasure washed over as you climaxed.

His own orgasm followed quicker than you'd both anticipated, he gasped when his hips stuttered he thrust deep making you moan as without warning his cum hit your throat as he was about to pull out and coated your tongue too, it was salty hot and thick, you were both left panting, you swallowed and smiled up shakily at him.


	20. Four's a Crowd

Jeremiah looked like he was about to speak but a knock on the door caused him to sigh, "What is it?" 

You both dressed awkwardly, legs shaking as you covered yourself having to sit down to put your shoes on, your balance was completely off, you couldn't help but be disappointed, ' _No I can't be, fuck, this ain't right, I shouldn't want him'_

You ran a hand through your hair you vaguely heard him conversing with a muffled voice beyond the door but you were too dizzy to make head nor tail of it. 

"I will expect to see you tonight unless business gets in the way." His stoic demeanor firmly back in place, you just uttered a "See ya' later boss" and left.

The gaunt man at the door watched you with curiosity when you walked past you just huffed and held up your head, he chuckled muttering "Girls" under his breath.

When you knocked on his door a few hours later, there was no sound from within, ' _All work and no play..._ '  
But you knew that wasn't true, you'd had a little fun at least but you couldn't help the petulant pout on your face as you made your way back to your room.

A week past without incident, you hadn't seen Jeremiah since your rendezvous, he'd been called away on business matters just had he'd seemingly predicted, you vaguely wondered about his father and his talents.

You were singing karaoke when you heard unsteady steps come towards you, "C!" Your eyes lit up as a man on crutches smiled deeply, "Hey ya' darlin', didn't forget about poor ol' Caleb did ya'?" 

Running up to him you wrapped your arms about his neck, "Hey kiddo, no need to strangle me darlin' I'm right here." 

"Oh C, I'm sorry I didn't see ya' I was real busy but I asked about ya', they told me how good ya' were healin'." Your guilt was fleeting, you both knew the real reason you didn't visit.

Sick people scared the heck out of you, ' _life is fleeting_ ', plus that scary ass self-proclaimed ' _doctor_ ' your mama had dated didn't help with your issues around hospitals and sickness. 

You felt queasy when you remembered C's blood staining your hands how your heart had almost stopped with the fear, "Look at me, everythin' gonna' be okay now hun." 

"I left ya' C." To your surprise you felt your eyes welling up, "Hey hey shush little lady, we're good, we're good." Suddenly his breath was against your ear and he whispered, "Besides you didn't leave me, keep this between us but we both know whose idea it was." 

You nodded grimly in agreement and a surge of anger flared up again, you brushed it aside for now seeing your friend looking somewhat healthy if a little grey in the face and hobbling but what could you do, "How ya' holdin' up C?"

"Not bad, they got a good doc here haven't they?! Patched me up real well. So the boss is gone? Business wasn't it?! Well you can let your hair down now can't ya'." He puffed out a heavy breath, "I'm gonna' take a load off, mind tending that there bar, Valeska actually expects me to make money outta' of it can you believe it?" 

"I'll try my hand at it C but if I'm no good then don't blame me, blame the guy who put me in charge." You glanced at him with a smirk and he just winked as he sat down in a black leather armchair, "He's got a weird taste your J has." 

"How so?" You had a martini glass in one hand, a cocktail shaker in the other, you were smiling broadly for the first time in awhile when he spoke again, "In furniture hun, I hate these damn chairs, leather sticks to me like a bitch. Anyway that Clive guy, ya' know the skinny one, well he says that ya' were in the boss' office for awhile last week, ya' were flushed when ya' got out, so the two of ya' finally made it huh?" 

You felt cheeks heating, "Mr. Higgins! What a thing to say!" The two of you laughed for a little, you felt slightly awkward until Clive and Campbell came over, "Rum and coke please and your finest whiskey for Mr. Varaldo here." He gestured to Clive who stood stock-still, he unnerved you even more so than Jeremiah sometimes, you wondered what went on in that head of his.

The four of you made small talk, "How's the wife Caleb?" Campbell grinned and you couldn't help but feel a little weak in the knees, shaking it off you only half listened as you poured their drinks. 

Clive spoke out of the blue, his voice quiet and yet it managed to capture everyone's attention every time he spoke, "I heard the boss was very pleased with you." His eyes fix pointedly to yours.

You feigned nonchalance, "Oh, I guess so, what makes ya' say that." 

There was a smirk being hidden beneath that staunch face and it made you shiver, "Hey Clive just tell me, I can take it." 

"Yes that's what he said." His eyes glittered with a cruel mirth, he really unsettled you, but you drew on your inner strength as you turned to get more glasses, "Oh ha.ha.ha, that's the oldest Joke in the book Varaldo." 

"I am only stating facts _darling,_ you hold the boss' favor and I am sure that is not the only thing of the boss that you hold." Your stomach lurched and you blanched, "Hey Clive, what gives?" 

"Just saying, in fact he told me to relay a message to you." He glanced around as you handed him another whiskey and your fingers brushed, you bit the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from gasping as you felt tingles run through you, you weren't sure you should or even wanted to know what that meant, "In private." He finished.


	21. Secrets

You knew you probably shouldn't take a gangsters word at face value after everything you knew but your curiosity peaked when he raised an eyebrow at you expectantly and pulled something from his pocket, "What is it?" 

The paper crinkled as he held it out to you only to snatch it away when you tried to take it, "Private matters. Follow me." Your friends watched with interest, Campbell spoke his usually jovial voice taking on a more serious tone, "Go with him sweetheart, you don't say no to Jeremiah or Clive Varaldo." 

You bit your lip as you considered, Caleb spoke next, "I'm here for ya' hun, I don't know Mr. Varaldo as well as Campbell here does but I just know that I'll beat him like a peg if he hurts ya'."

Clive Varaldo for his part looked slightly bemused as the older tubby man squared his shoulders towards him, "You have some very protective allies, that's good, just make sure you keep that one on a tighter leash little girl."

C's cheeks would have gone ruddy if he weren't a few hours out of his convalescence and you were sure yours were, your heels clacked on the marble floor as you followed on, you'd made your decision knowing that they had your back.

His pace was swift, long legs carrying him further than yours, "Where we goin'?" 

"The boss' office, come on." His smooth voice carried through the empty halls as you weaved your way through the increasingly winding path, you had to sprint to keep up, "The boss lets you keep a key?" 

"Why shouldn't he?" His manner was brusque and you almost jumped when he reached out and pulled you through the door by your arm, "We don't have all day."

He looked left then right before finally shutting the door with a satisfying click but then your stomach dropped when the scratch of a key searching for a lock invaded your ears, "What ya' playin' at huh?" Your head felt dizzy, your tummy sick and you clutched a hand to it.

Your breath caught in your throat when he locked eyes with you and gave a half-smirk, his movements were quick and his gait light, he was swift as he pulled you to the desk, your heart thumped as you half-heartedly tried to shake him off, "What's goin' on?" you whined.

He touched his hand to a knob on the drawer of Jeremiah's desk and you heard another click as the whole desk slid to the left, you gaped at the steel trapdoor it left behind, "Woah...that's awesome." 

"He is full of surprises isn't he?!" You both quirked your brows and smirked, you knew that Jeremiah had his secrets but didn't know just how trusted Clive was to know them.

"Want to go first or do you want me to be a gentleman? Your choice." There was a hardness to his eyes and you had to look away, you mumbled out, "Huh gentleman amongst thieves, I didn't think that was a thing, but go ahead." 

You watched his lithe form retreat down the stairs, he looked back every few seconds, probably to make sure you weren't going to bash his head in or something, "Not a trustin' kinda' guy huh?"

"You should always remain aware of your surroundings girl, can't be too trusting especially after the things I've seen." You were sure you saw a shiver run down him when he flicked a switch and the area was filled with light.

Awe filled you, there were metal stairs and a metallic corridor it was more akin to a movie than real life, it was chilly as you walked down each stair trying not to trip but you couldn't take your eyes off the sight before you and your heal snagged on the next step.

Varaldo was before you in a second, he reached out and caught you by the waist, his breath fanned over your face and your breath stuttered, heart racing, you cleared your throat, a sudden shyness overcoming you, "Thanks." 

"It's fine." Once you were steady he turned quickly, "Come on, J wanted to show you something." 


	22. Depths

The corridors crisscrossed and intersected each other, it was like Jeremiah's previous residences, his maze obsession never ceased apparently, taking a left down another corridor your shivering had abated although the cold temperature was starting to rise.

An arm was thrust out before you could go any further, you looked at Clive puzzled, "What's wrong?" 

His velvety voice reverberated through the hallway, "If you had kept going, you would have fallen straight down, you never look do you?" 

You pushed down your anger as you gazed over the aforementioned arm, "Where do we go now?" Swallowing past the lump in your throat as you gazed into the abyss below where the ground came to a sudden stop and only darkness appeared before you, you absentmindedly grabbed a hold of the lean man's arm, he nodded his head towards the chasm, _'he can't be serious!'_

He cleared his throat as the dizziness held you, the blue metal starting to blur, "You have a strong grip, I see why the boss likes you."   
You would have flushed if you'd listened to what he'd said but as it stood, you were swaying on the spot, he turned around and had to quickly hold you again, it was becoming a habit.

"What's wrong? No, you can't be, are you afraid of heights little girl?" You put a hand over your stomach, "You've gone green, what happened to the girl who threatened to kick anyone's ass if they said a bad word about your Jerome." 

"Jerome! What about him, that was ages ago, I'm loyal to Jeremiah now." His name was like a loaded gun to you, if anyone pulled the trigger you thought you'd die. 

"Jeremiah has really done a number on you hasn't he? Not last month you were talking about him constantly." His voice held a knowledge that roused you fully from your vertigo.

"I need to get out of here, what is this?! Jeremiah wanted to off me?" Your words came out rushed and your heart pounded as your stomach lurched again and you took off in the opposite direction. 

"Hey, come back here." You were running but your legs wouldn't cooperate and you swore, he caught up without rushing almost immediately, "It's not like that." 

"Then how did you know that I still - that I loved Jerome even when I was with ' _him_ ', I didn't talk about him!" You were shaking as you slipped about on your heels.

He held out a steadying arm and held your shoulder firm but not enough to hurt, "Listen I am ' _not_ ' trying to hurt you, we all know how close you and Jerome were, I just pay more attention than the rest of Jeremiah's idiots."

"Why!?" You tried to steady you breathing as his eyes locked with yours again, the intensity made you reel but Clive seemed to make everyone squirm.

"Because it is my job to be aware." His tone was clipped, he stared you down and you couldn't help but notice his blue eyes, they weren't icy, you thought they might be considering his personality, a silly thought really but they were like the sky skimming the sea, ocean blue-green, you sighed and his lip quirked into the semblance of a smirk again.

You couldn't tear your own away, his seemingly dragging you deep into their ocean depths, your breath hitched and suddenly his smirk faded, he looked down at your lips, inching ever closer but just as you leaned in seemingly unable to control yourself, he tore himself away. 

You heard him clear his throat again, ' _an assassin with a nervous habit',_ you laughed through the disappointment, you were overthinking things, being stuck in the cold depths of Jeremiah's _'other'_ basement and your vertigo not making for a very stable mind, "Listen Jeremiah was insistent that I show you his plan." 

Clive reached a long fingered hand into his pocket and pulled out that piece of paper, unfurling it he pointed to it, "Look here, this is a map of the entire lower levels of the compound, I had most of it memorized, now I just need to remember the rest." 

You watched in fascination as he stared at the paper and tried to commit it to memory, "Why not just use a map of it on your phone?" You leaned against the wall, it was getting hotter the further in you went, you'd hoped that wasn't the case because you really wanted something to help you cool your sudden heat.

"No, boss would not allow it, for someone with an obsession with technology he definitely doesn't trust it much." 

"So why'd ya' have to memorize that then can't ya' just keep it out?" He shook his head, "Mr. Valeska's orders; only take it out when absolutely necessary, he does not trust many people."

"He trusts me!" You protest and it sound foolish to your own ears, you tried to shrink into the wall as you watched the harsh lines of his face, the slight grimace marring his features as he concentrated, "Yes but I don't think you trust yourself, I think he knows that. But he wants to show you his plan at the center of this ' _place_ ' so that's something right?"

He cast a glance at your from the side and a smirk ghosted over his face again, you wanted to slap or _'he has nice lips, the bastard.'_

You glared but then shook your inappropriate feelings away although you were glad it helped you get through your initial panic, "Let's just get this over with, where we 'posed to be goin'?"

"That drop apparently. Come on." You looked at him incredulously but decided there was no point and followed him.

"Now apparently there is a pressure place right around...here." He stepped on a slightly discolored metal tile to his left and you stood back and gaped when a great whirring noise echoed in your ears, "No way." 

You watched the top of a rectangle appeared within the chasm filling the empty space, Clive gave a soft laugh and you felt a stirring in your tummy, you swallowed and focused on the way ahead, "J has really played too many video games." 

Both of you were laughing as you walked lightly over the new step, you were tentative still a bit apprehensive about such a drop just in case, "That's it, just take it easy girl."

You spent the next half an hour traversing with Clive, the place was a labyrinth filled with booby traps and all sorts of Jeremiah's nonsense, it got hotter and hotter further in and you had to wipe your forehead a couple of times, you'd long since taken off your tottering heels.

But at last you reached the center.


End file.
